The rear suspension of a vehicle is typically coupled to longitudinally-oriented frame rails of the vehicle. Ordinarily, the rear suspension is connected to the frame by advancing one or more bolts upwardly through clearance holes in spacers of isolator rubber mounts of the rear suspension and then engaging the bolts with respective threaded receptacles that are welded to the frame.
It happens that variations in manufacturing tolerances can complicate aligning the holes of the various components to permit the bolt to be advanced through the holes and into the associated receptacle. For this reason, the clearance holes in the isolator mount spacers are sometimes configured to be significantly larger than the bolt diameter, to absorb minor manufacturing tolerance variations. Unfortunately, an undesirable consequence of enlarged clearance holes is that the bolt might slip within the hole, relative to the spacer, thereby reducing the desired isolation of the suspension. As recognized herein, however, it is possible to absorb minor manufacturing tolerances and thereby simplify coupling a vehicle rear suspension to the frame, without enlarging clearance holes in suspension components.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bracket for connecting a rear suspension component of a vehicle to the frame of the vehicle while absorbing minor manufacturing tolerance variations. Another object of the present invention is to provide a bracket for connecting a rear suspension component of a vehicle to the frame of the vehicle that optimizes the isolation of the rear suspension. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bracket for connecting a rear suspension component of a vehicle to the frame of the vehicle that reinforces the frame of the vehicle. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bracket for connecting a rear suspension component of a vehicle to the frame of the vehicle which is easy to use and cost-effective to manufacture.